vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick (Kirby)
Summary Rick is one of Kirby's original three Animal Friends, first appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 2. He is a friendly and energetic hamster that befriends Kirby. Although his last major appearance was in Kirby's Dream Land 3, he also appears as a minor character in the anime, as well as making several smaller appearances and cameos in other games of the Kirby series. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Rick Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hamster, Animal Friend, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: (Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section.) |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can damage enemies by stomping on them, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Absorption, Power Mimicry, Weapon Mastery (Parasol, Clean, Cutter), Vehicular Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Burning), Ice Manipulation (Ice), Electricity Manipulation (Spark), Earth Manipulation (Stone), Energy Projection (Can fire an electric whip in a similar way to Beam via Spark. Able to shoot raw energy), Invulnerability (Stone), Forcefield Creation (Ice, Spark, Needle), Body Control (Needle), Shapeshifting (Can turn into a boulder and a curling stone), Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies via Friend Hearts gives them that same power. Can bestow Fire Manipulation), Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars, they are also able to create the Star Allies Sparkler by turning their desire to save everyone into it), Resistance to Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected in the areas where Dark Matter has their mind-controlling clouds. Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to Kirby) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of: Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Gooey, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight. Along with other Star Allies, he can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level (Able to survive attacks from Hyness and Void Termina) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range, higher with copy abilities | As before, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby) Standard Equipment: A Protective Bag, a parasol and a blue feather duster. *'Optional Equipment:' None | Power-Up Hearts, Maxim Tomato, various food items, Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts *'Can Create/Summon:' Nothing | A Friend Star Intelligence: Average. Vast combat skills (Able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Rick making use of a Friend Heart *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Rick transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Rick generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Rick. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Rick becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Rick summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick (himself) & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail, but the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Rick uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Animals Category:Rodents Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Summons Category:Loyal Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 4 Category:Needle Users